Man, I Feel Like a Woman
by captainbartholomew
Summary: The WWE is a male dominated industry and the guys let it go to their heads often. After being insulted one too many times, Ellie Smith wishes for her boss, CM Punk, to understand what it's like to be a woman. However, Punk, and a few other WWE characters are about to learn that sometimes things aren't as easy and fair as they seem on the other side of the fence. *No slash!*
1. Prologue

_**a/n I: Ahem… I own nothing except Elizabeth 'Ellie' Smith… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

 _ **a/n II: Also this story is just for fun and pure amusement, not meant to be seen as a cruel insult to any wrestler(s). No slash occurs in this story since that's not the way I role or write, no offense to those that enjoy a slash fic.**_

Man, I Feel Like a Woman

Prologue

(3rd Person POV)

(XXXX)

"Pipe bomb," shouted CM Punk to the crowd of thousands in the arena leaving a steaming John Cena and Big Show in his wake as he left the ring with the classic smirk laying across his face as Raw's cameras cut off shooting for the evening as the monitors and the screens in the back went black.

The backstage area was a hustle and bustle as many wrestlers and crew started to pack everything up to head to the next city they would present the show in. Many of the wrestlers had already left for the evening, leaving only the major stars to finish out the show, just like how the crowd liked it. Most of the crew had left as well except a few of the jobbers, who were helping to clean up the area, but there was one person who seemed very out of place in the mass chaos in the gorilla area.

Elizabeth Smith, more commonly known as Ellie by everyone in the WWE, sat on a pile of crates waiting for her boss to make his way back to the gorilla. Ellie wasn't a jobber and certainly wasn't a diva either, nope those weren't either of her jobs. Her job was much more special and highly regarded by the higher powers that happened to be the McMahon family. Other wrestlers gave her respect for what she put up with as her job. Ellie was one of the most respected women in the back, while most respected by almost everyone that is, except her boss.

Ellie had come to the WWE after graduating from Iowa State University with a Bachelor's Degree in communications. The job market had been tough since the recent recession and not everyone could find something fitting their college degree expertise. The young redheaded woman had been resilient at first, but over time she wore down with the inability to find a job and make ends meet. The bills had started to pile up and things seemed to be getting bleaker as jobs couldn't be found.

Until her father told her he could pull a few strings for her and see if she could get a job with the WWE. Ellie's father was one of the greatest men Vincent Kennedy McMahon had ever known. Mr. Smith had been the head of the backstage WWE crew for years setting up and taking down shows so when he called, Vince immediately dug through paperwork to see if he could find an opening for one of his favorite employee's daughter.

Vince didn't find much, but what he did find was his current WWE Champion had been slacking off from his duties and not making time for commitments like he was supposed to. The chairman had known from experience it was best to give a wrestler a personal assistant so they knew what they were doing and what was up with the company. Vince tried to warn the redhead about the job she was going to take from him, but she would have none of it. So she was hired and had a job in the WWE.

Ellie loved her job every second of it, while until she met her new boss.

C.M. Punk, the WWE Champion, had already run off three P.A.s in the last two months and he was now Ellie's boss. Ellie wasn't going to be like those other P.A.s, oh no, she needed this job and she wasn't going to let some high and holy wrestler take advantage of her.

That was six months ago, fast forward to present day with two weeks from SummerSlam, the biggest party of the summer and Punk being WWE Champion for over a year, his head had gotten so big it was the size of a hot air balloon. Plus he still didn't see the need for Ellie, she was just dead weight holding him down, but Vince insisted on having her.

Punk had tried to get the fiery redhead to leave numerous times. Being over obsessive about what comic books she picked up for him, throwing coffee at her face if it wasn't mixed right, telling her she looked absolutely horrid on a day she looked perfectly stunning. Punk had even gone so far as to have her clean up his one night stands. Now mind you, Punk was straightedge so no unprotoitious sex, but that didn't mean the champion couldn't enjoy having a few lady friends over now and again.

Punk had made Ellie's life a living hell, so what? She still got through it. At the end of every week she still got a promising paycheck that paid the rent and kept a roof over her head. It still didn't mean she wasn't looking for other work, the sooner she could get the hell out of dodge, the happier she would be. No more pranks, no more cleaning up one night stands, no more of it!

There was one thing really ground Ellie's gears together: Punk's utter disrespect for women. The WWE Champion wasn't the lady's man everyone thought he was. He mocked the women of the WWE in great distaste behind their backs. He pushed them around with no care for their feelings and insulting them if he felt like it. Ellie had gotten over this months ago, but to have someone in such a prestigious company be insulting and bulling grown women, now that pissed her off to no end. She could take care of herself, but to have others deal with it was something else.

"Hi Ellie," a small voice squeaked beside the redheaded assistant as she broke from her thoughts of what an asshole CM Punk was and how he shouldn't be WWE Champion. Ellie turned to see that her good friend and General Manager of the Raw brand, AJ Lee, had joined her upon sitting on the crates, "What you up to?"

"Just pondering the meaning of life," Ellie said with a smile while turning to the petite diva turned GM, "Shouldn't you be making matches, Miss GM?"

AJ playful shoved Ellie and rolled her eyes, "I can't spend all my time in an office dealing with everyone else's drama. I wanted to come and see you, Punk have you running around for him like a dog again?"

Ellie snorted, "How'd you know?"

At that importune moment, the WWE Champion burst onto the scene of the two females sitting on the crates talking as he sent a glare towards Ellie in annoyance.

"ELIZABETH!" shouted Punk as Ellie jumped off the crate waving good-bye to her friend.

"I'll see you later, meet in the hotel bar at 11:30?" questioned Ellie hopefully as AJ smiled and nodded her head yes in response.

"ELIZABETH!" roared Punk as AJ shooed Ellie off.

"Go on, before he hurts some innocent soul with his rage, he's like a Bridezilla only in male form," chuckled AJ as Ellie grinned waving good-bye to her friend and rushing off after her boss.

Ellie rushed through corridors and followed Punk to his locker room where they would go over the next day's schedule, errands needing to be run, and any appointments to be made. Punk would shower and then give Ellie what she had deemed 'The Glare of Death' to make her recite the schedule. Punk would then proceed to complain about his commitments for about five minutes and finally she would be allowed to leave for the evening telling Punk if he needed anything to call her, which he wouldn't. When morning came around there would probably be a woman she would need to console thanks to Punk's stupidity of leaving a girl alone in a hotel room.

The personal assistant leafed through her bag while she waited for Punk to emerge from the shower. She smiled as she found her daily planner she liked to call the 'Bible of Punk.' Sure, it was kind of a nudge at Punk's whole crazy straightedge kick from back in the day of the Straight Edge Society which some of other wrestlers had been happy to tell her about, but hey it wasn't often one could get an upper hand on the WWE Champion.

Just as Ellie opened the page did Punk emerge from the shower and issued 'The Glare of Death' right on point to signal Ellie should recite what she needed to and leave. Ellie immediately obliged.

"At 8 a.m. you have an interview with channel 4 in Phoenix promoting SummerSlam, at 10 a.m. you have a shoot and interview with WWE Magazine talking about your reign as champion, and after that you're free until the show." Ellie stated simply as Punk chewed on his lip ring getting ready to rant about how he shouldn't have to do all this.

"Why can't they send someone like Cena to do these stupid local interviews? Why do I always have to do them, or even one of the jobbers! There is an idea!" Yep, rant of how stupid the company is, right on time. "I mean, come on, Zack Ryder could do this! Or better yet, maybe a monkey!"

Ellie counted in her head, one minute, two minutes, three minutes, four minutes, five minutes…

"I'm sure the monkey is smarter than some of the women around here, a monkey could probably do your job and do it better than you too. I'd like a monkey as a personal assistant, I could feed it bananas and teach it tricks."

"While look at the time," Ellie said through gritted teeth trying not to kill her boss, "I got to go, but if you need anything call me, otherwise I'll see you in the morning."

With that, Ellie slipped out the door, put away the 'Bible of Punk' and grabbed her car keys. Sometimes she wondered how she hadn't committed murder in the last six months by having to deal with the WWE Champion and his derogatory remarks to the female part of the population.

"Deep breath, Ellie, don't let him get to you, you've done this for six months and haven't committed any illegal crimes, and you're not going to start now." Ellie muttered to herself as she unlocked car and climbed in. As soon as she got herself situated she started the car and drove off into the night.

The sooner she got away from C.M. Punk, the happier she would be.

(XXXX)

"So how was your night?" questioned Ellie as she slide up beside AJ on a barstool in the hotel bar later in the evening. "Please tell me it went better than mine."

AJ laughed at her friend and sipped the martini she had before speaking, "Huh, yea right, I think some of those wrestlers are going to drive me to be an alcoholic if they aren't careful. Some of their demands are completely stupid."

"I saw some of the show, it was… interesting to say the least," Ellie said choosing her words carefully.

"Yea, you're telling me," AJ muttered, "You'd think by now men would have a more civilized way of solving their problems than beating the living snot of each other in a wrestling ring, but I don't think our society has evolved beyond that yet. Enough about me how was your night?"

Ellie rolled her eyes at her friend as she groaned.

"I just got told a monkey could do a better job than me by Punk, doesn't that just scream confidence builder right there?" the redhead sarcastically stated as AJ patted her arm reassuringly.

"It could've been worse," AJ suggested with an innocent shrug of her shoulders. Ellie turned to look at her with an unoptimistic expression on her face, "It gets worse doesn't it?"

"He said the women in the WWE could be replaced with monkeys! Who says those sorts of things, April? Not normal people! I hate how every girl is convinced he is this chivalrous guy! In real life, he wouldn't know how to treat a girl if Betty White slapped him upside the head numerous times!" Ellie exclaimed in frustration.

"It's okay, El, things will get better," AJ said as she rubbed circles on Ellie's back to cause her to loosen the tension in the knots. Punk was giving her stress, "And if worse comes to worse I can fire him!"

Ellie laughed as she smiled at her friend happy she was there to support her.

"Thanks girl," Ellie said as she sipped on her virgin margarita. Even though Punk claimed to have made her straightedge, he hadn't. Ellie just didn't like the whole alcohol and losing control thing so she was usually the responsible one and kept her body pure, "I just wish Punk would learn what it feels like to be a girl, ya' know? Maybe if that happened he'd finally get it's not so much fun to pick on the girls or even your personal assistant."

AJ smiled weakly at Ellie, who huffed in annoyance and shook her head.

"Listen to me, I'm talking nonsense I think I should go head up to my room and get to bed, I have another long day of listening to Punk tomorrow." Ellie said getting up from her spot and smiling at AJ, "Thanks for the late night drink, April. I miss hanging out with you backstage."

"I miss you too El, but I'm always here if you need me," AJ stated simply as Ellie nodded throwing a twenty on the bar and walking out only turning back to give AJ a small wave good bye.

"And it's not nonsense Ellie, Punk needs to be taught a lesson. And I know just how to do it too."

(XXXX)

It had been years since April had practiced the art of voodoo. Her grandmother Beatrice had taught her it when she was a young teenager going through life and having trouble with school, boys, and regular teenage drama. Beatrice had taught AJ everything she knew. When she passed she had given AJ an old spell book, sure AJ had used it for her beneficial gain like having three men fight over her, being a special guest referee in a pay per view match, and essentially getting the Raw GM job, but hey no one needed to know that.

She scoured the pages until she found what she was looking for muttering to herself as she went.

"No, not the turn a prince into a frog spell, that's been done already."

"Put a girl into a deep slumber, hmmm, I should come back to that… maybe if I do that to Eve she'll shut up for a while?"

"Ah-ha, the one to turn a man into a woman to teach them a lesson," AJ smiled triumphantly as she looked at the list of ingredients and saw she had everything she needed even a personal effect of the male. She was happy she did a story line with Punk now because she yanked an old, ratty Ring of Honor t-shirt out he had given her and threw it by the other ingredients.

With a cackle, AJ began the incantation while throwing the ingredients together carefully making sure to go in the right order. If she didn't, Punk might turn into a goat instead of a woman, either way it was still going to be screwy.

"Snails, puppy dog tails are what little boys are made of, but let the wrestler see what it's like to be sugar, spice, and everything nice… a girl for a little while!" AJ declared as the thunder boomed and lighting streaked across the sky as she finalized the spell. The GM turned around to find there wasn't a storm coming in from looking out the window.

"I wonder if it always happens with this stuff or if it's just a cool supernatural side effect?" AJ shrugged it off and smiled content with her work for the night. She headed off to bed, excited to see what tomorrow morning would bring.

(XXXX)


	2. Chapter 1

Man, I Feel Like A Woman

Chapter 1

(3rd Person POV)

(XXXX)

It was a bright and sunny morning as rays of sunlight flitted into CM Punk's hotel room causing the sleeping champion to stir. The previous night hadn't been much fun for him, after being rejected numerous times by several women at the bar him and his wrestling buddies had been at, he had come back to the hotel room feeling absolutely putrid. The champion had automatically climbed under the covers of his bed and fell into a deep slumber.

Punk stirred as he heard his alarm go off knowing full well and good, Elizabeth would rip his head off if he wasn't ready on time. He never understood why he always felt the need to feel superior to the PA; she had never done anything to him except try and aide him in his crazy life he led as a WWE superstar. Maybe it was just the way she went about getting the job which angered him or the fact Vince offered her a job in the first place, whatever it was the two just hadn't seen eye to eye from day one.

But that was all about to change as Punk scooted out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take care of his morning business, he didn't bother to look in a mirror until he got to the bathroom. His sweat pants felt a bit lose around his waist; he figured he was just losing weight from the diet he was on. His shirt also felt a bit tighter around his chest than usual, which was odd, but he didn't think much of it until he glanced into the mirror and saw what looked back at him.

When the champion looked up into the mirror, it wasn't his reflection he found looking back at him. It was a black, pixie haired woman with green eyes, a lip ring on her bottom lip, soft cheek bones showing, dark bags under her eyes, and a long, but rounded face.

Punk immediately started to hyperventilate; he had to be dreaming, he just had to be. There was no way this was happening to him. It was like something out of a comic book. He really needed to rethink the things he read before bed from now on because it caused him hallucinations of being a woman.

"Get a grip, Phil," Punk said speaking more to himself than anyone else as a small bell like voice came out of his mouth shuddering at the sound, "Stuff like this can't happen in real life, there's no way. You're just dreaming. Ellie's going to burst in here any second and wake you up to go to an interview."

Sadly for Punk, everyone knows in dreams you can't get hurt so when he tripped over the crappy throw rug in front of the bathtub, he knew all too well this was real and happening to him.

As the champion took a deep breath and stared at the reflection in the mirror he began to mutter once again, "Alright, if I look down and I have… them," he shuddered, "Then this is all real."

As Punk looked down at his chest he found he had… them. It was real, this nightmare was all real!

And with that Punk let out a shriek that pretty much woke up the whole hotel, broke a few glass windows-which needed to be repaired a while ago, and caused a whole flock of birds to fly out of the apple trees in front of the building.

(XXXX)

Ellie snuggled closer into her comforter content with the warmth of the bed not wanting to get up or go anywhere. Sure, she had to meet her boss in a few hours for his interview, but she was in no rush this morning. She might as well enjoy a morning of not having to do clean up duty for Punk's one night stands since they were rare and far between. Until Ellie heard an ear shattering scream Melina would have been proud of from back in her MNM days.

The personal assistant sighed and started to cuss out Punk silently. Was it too much to ask for just one day of not having to clean up the WWE Champion's messes? What higher power thought it would be fun to mess with her life by doing this to her?

As Ellie pondered these questions, she hurriedly got dressed pulling on a pair of decent looking jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, while tying her hair back in a ponytail, and trying to make herself look professional as could be so this poor woman wouldn't sue the WWE. If Vince knew the amount of girls Punk had been leaving for Ellie to clean up after, he surely would have reduced Punk to a jobber again by now, but sadly Vince had bigger problems to worry about.

Ellie dug through her bag to find the extra key card she always got to open Punk's room. She always got a spare in case Punk forgot something in his room and Ellie had to run back to get it. It was one of the few things that Punk liked about having a PA he once had told her. She was kind of like his minion who had to do anything he said. They had also agreed they should get hotel rooms next to each other so neither of them was late… while so Punk wasn't late and Ellie made sure every freaking time.

She headed for Punk's room grabbing her own key card and shutting the door. It was going to be the usual routine of clean up duty like it always was, knock on the door if no answered, go in, and go console the poor girl, then take her to go get coffee, ask her if there was anything else she could do to help and let the poor woman be on her way. If they got really unruly, Ellie would just cut them a check for one thousand dollars and then they would happily be on their way, making sure they did not speak of their episode to the dirt sheets.

With a gentle tap of the door several times and no answer, Ellie slid the key card in and turned the door knob opening the hotel room so she could get in.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" Ellie called out as Punk heard her, recognizing the voice of his personal assistant immediately stopping his fuming and deciding it would be best to hide from her. The last thing he wanted was anyone to see him like this. As Punk slowly tried to hide in the bathtub behind the shower curtain did Ellie open the door.

"Hello?" Ellie called again, "I heard screaming and I came to apologize for my boss being such a total douchebag to you."

Punk cocked an eyebrow at that statement; he wasn't a total douchebag to Ellie was he? And why would she need to apologize to someone anyway?

At that precise moment did Ellie open the curtain to find Punk… while the female version of Punk anyway… sitting slunk down in the bathtub looking a bit scared of everything around her.

"Hi," stated Ellie as she knelt down to Punk's eye level, "My name's Ellie and I'm CM Punk's personal assistant. I'm so sorry he left you here this morning, but you see Punk is a very busy man and sometimes forgetful. He just doesn't seem to think everything through like most guys. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Punk turned to look at her, eyes wide and head cocked to the side. She thought he was one of his conquests from his night out, really?

"If there's anything I can do for you please don't hesitate to ask," Ellie explained as she glanced at the woman in the tub taking in her features and noticing that she had many of the same tattoos that Punk did too. He would just find a girl obsessed with him to have sex with… figures.

Punk knew what he had to do. He had to tell Ellie it was him because eventually she was going to find out and he'd rather it be sooner than later because he had no idea of how to devise a plan of attack for his current situation or what to do, let alone what to wear?! Hey, some people of have their priorities, okay?

"Ellie," squeaked out the small bell like voice causing Punk to wince. Ellie looked over at the girl with a faint smile on her face and nodded her head.

"Yes, dear?" questioned the redhead as she looked at the other woman.

"I have to tell you something, and when I say tell you something please don't freak out, just please believe me." The young woman begged as Ellie nodded her head, a bit confused by the girl's statement.

"Did Punk hurt you?" questioned Ellie with a cocked eyebrow, "If he did, I swear to God…"

The pixie haired girl shook her head and made direct eye contact with Ellie as she took a deep breath.

"Elizabeth," said the girl, "I'm Punk."

The dead silence between the two for about the next three minutes was quite uncomfortably as they stared at each other. Ellie blinked at the other girl for several minutes as well and then finally burst out laughing at the stranger.

"Hahahahahaha," gasped Ellie between breaths as she heaved from laughter, "Who put you up to this, AJ? Honey, I'm so sorry, but you look nothing like the Punk I imagined in girl form."

As Ellie continued to laugh, Punk grew angrier and glared at the PA. There was only one way to prove anything to the girl and it was by having her listen to what he said.

"Elizabeth! Listen to me; I am the WWE Champion, CM Punk, your boss! You are Elizabeth Smith, my PA. Your best friends with Raw's GM AJ Lee, you have a notebook you use as my planner which you refer to as 'The Bible of Punk,' you've had a crush on Randy Orton since you were sixteen, you hate polka music, you love to read especially Nicholas Sparks books because their sappy romances, you will yell at the Minnesota Vikings during a football game, and you will cheer for the good guy in a wrestling match no matter what even if you already know the outcome."

Ellie had ceased her laughing and was now staring absently at the girl sitting in the bathtub. The PA began to back up against the cold wall opposite of the tub. Mouth open agape and a little scared for her safety by everything this woman knew about her.

"Punk?" questioned Ellie a bit suspicious.

"Yes, Elizabeth," answered Punk.

"How," Ellie said motioning to Punk's change of gender.

"Trust me, if I knew, I would totally tell you, but I don't." Punk sighed as she ran her hands through her short hair. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"I don't know, but until we figure this out we're cancelling all your appointments and taking you to my room. You can't be a chick and walk around like this."

Punk cocked his head about to question the PA, but he recognized the glare of a superior woman immediately as the WWE Champion followed the other woman out the door.

"So why did you envision me as a woman? And did I look hot?"

"SHUT UP, PUNK!"

(XXXX)

CM Punk sat staring at his breakfast plate as though it had grown legs and was starting to walk away. He tried not to listen to Ellie as she spun a fabricated lie over the phone to Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Punk doubted that his boss would buy the excuse he couldn't come in today because he had turned into a woman, hell he wouldn't even buy it.

"Yes, Vince, I understand, but from what Punk told me he ate some really raw chicken at this shady Mexican place the guys went out to last night." Ellie said slightly distressed as she began to rub her temples listening to Vince's response, "Yes, the doctor says he won't be good to go until Friday."

Ellie contently listened as Vince hemmed and hawed about how it was going to cost him seats without having Punk on the roster for the week's shows and public appearances. Eventually, the Chairman broke and granted Punk a mini vacation due to his recent bought of food poisoning.

"Oh, thank you, sir," Ellie graciously replied, "Yes, I'll make sure he gets to next week's Raw. Have a great day, Mr. McMahon. Yes, I'll tell him you say hello when I see him next."

With that, Ellie hung up the phone and turned to look at what was sitting before her. She was having a nightmare, it had to be. Men just don't change into women in a night. Punk kind of looked like himself, but alas didn't. He had the tattoos and piercings similar to the male version, but that was where the similarities seemed to stop. He had a dark pixie haircut that slid over to one side, big doe like green eyes, and was about the same size as Ellie. Then there was the fact that, Punk now had boobs. Heck, she didn't even sound like Punk. Ellie shook her head and snapped the phone shut as she turned to look at her companion.

"Vince bought it, we got a week to figure this out," she sighed in relief as Punk looked up at her with a frown, "What?"

"Nothing," Punk said as he went back to staring at his food, "This is all just so, so…"

Ellie extended her hand and grabbed Punk's which had a really nice manicure, "Weird?"

"Yea, weird…" Punk trailed off as he spotted two wrestlers headed straight toward Ellie, "We got company. Elizabeth, please tell me you have a cover story for my absence."

Ellie winked at Punk as Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins approached the table. Seth smiled brightly as he saw Ellie, Punk had never noticed the way the man looked at his PA, it was odd, and he wondered if Ellie had ever noticed it.

However, he noticed Ambrose eyeing him up and down, wait was he checking him out? Punk physically shivered as the two stopped and struck up a conversation with Ellie.

"Morning El," greeted the younger superstar, "Where's Punk, shouldn't he be whipping you or something for not bringing him his coffee and comics?"

Ellie laughed and shook her head, refusing to look at Punk, who now had a scowl affixed to his face.

"Sick, the doctor said he caught a very serious case of Dingo Fever," Ellie said as the two wrestlers looked at her confused by the illness, "It makes the person insanely crazy and he was puking everywhere this morning when I walked in to check in on him. Doc Sampson has put him under quarantine."

"I hate you Elizabeth," growled out Punk as the two wrestlers attention was turned to the woman.

"Whose this lovely lady?" questioned Ambrose with a smirk and glint in his eyes as he looked at Punk who physically shivered at being checked out by the former WWE United States Champion.

"Uh… guys this is my cousin, Brooks. She's visiting for the week," Ellie explained as Punk folded her arms and shook her head. With a swift kick to the shin, Ellie instructed Brooks to say hello.

"Ow-I mean hi guys," stated a cranky Punk.

"Nice to meet you, Brooks," said Seth as he struck up another conversation with Ellie about the show tonight. He wanted to know if Ellie would go to dinner with him and she tried to avoid the conversation. However, Ambrose's attention directed strictly to Punk.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Ms. Brooks," said Dean as he took her hand and kissed it. Punk wanted to punch him, but knew better. He had to play along with this charade until he (and Ellie if she got her act together) could get him back to normal. However, as Dean pressed his lips onto Punk's hand, the big man's eyes rolled back into his head and fell forward onto Punk.

Punk's breakfast went flying landing on Ellie, who couldn't believe Punk. Seth attempted to clean her up, but quickly she pointed to Dean, who was pinning Punk to that side of the booth. When Seth lifted Dean up, who was still unconscious, Ellie looked at Punk with an ominous look.

"I didn't do anything," cried Punk.

"Yea, sure you didn't," muttered Ellie, "Seth… Brooks, let's take Dean up to my room. It's the least I can do, plus I think he's going to have a hell of a headache when he wakes up."

The Shield member and the male turned female wrestler nodded at the PA as they got up and headed toward the elevator, but what they didn't notice was what was happening to Ambrose as they carried him up to Ellie's room.

(XXXX)


	3. Chapter 2

Man, I Feel Like a Woman

Chapter 2

(3rd Person POV)

(XXXX)

"I think Dean has been working out and losing weight," muttered Seth as he carried his brother down the hallway toward Ellie's hotel room. Ellie shrugged at the Architect of the Shield not really knowing, or caring, about Ambrose's work out habits. She was still trying to deal with the problem of Punk turning into a woman. Little did she know, Dean Ambrose was about to become her problem too.

As Ellie slide her keycard the door unlocked, Seth quickly threw Dean onto the bed like he was a sack of potatoes or a rag doll more than his brother. Out of the corner of her eye, Ellie could see Punk standing in the doorway annoyed and still a little freaked out by what had happened with Ambrose earlier. Slowly, the PA approached her boss and patted her shoulder along with a sympathetic smile before turning back to Seth, who was in the bathroom getting a cold towel and glass of water for Dean.

Ellie had hung out with the Shield brothers during many late nights waiting for Punk to finish taping a promo or doing a late night interview so he wouldn't have to get up early the next morning. One night, Punk had to catch a flight and taken her rental car since he hadn't had enough time to grab one of his own, as she sat on a crate contemplating ways to get to the hotel did the Shield brothers notice her and were quick to offer her a ride. Seth and Roman hit it off with Ellie immediately, but Dean was hesitant to trust the girl. Seth had told Ellie many times since they had met that Dean didn't make friends easily, but when he did they became extremely close. Dean was wary of Ellie from the beginning and just like the relationship she had with Punk, Dean's was exactly the same with her too. So when she heard a small feminine voice speak from under the blankets she was pleasantly surprised.

"Ugh, what happened I feel like I got hit by a truck," muttered the short dirty blonde haired woman as she rose from where she was lying on the bed. Punk and Ellie exchanged a look at each other while looking the woman up and down. The girl was wearing the same exact outfit Ambrose had been earlier, her hair was messy and looking like it needed to be straightened, and she had the same crazy glint in her eyes as Dean would have, "Why do I feel weird?"

Before Ellie could say anything, did Seth turn around the corner from the small hotel bathroom into the room. The glass of water he was carrying fell to the ground when he looked at what was sitting in the bed before him. Seth's mouth fell open as he slowly turned to look at Ellie. Ellie knew Seth wasn't stupid. Seth saw all the same features of his brother in the young woman sitting on the bed before him.

"Okay, Seth, Dean, I need you guys to not freak out," stated Ellie calmly as Seth continued to open and close his mouth like a fish out of water as Dean hadn't yet noticed the extent of the situation, "So the girl over there is not my cousin, Brooks, but um… uh… it's actually Punk."

Dean let out a snort as he shook his head with a laugh, "Sure, El that's Punk and I'm one of Roman's raging fan girls."

"I'll think you'll believe that once you take a look in the mirror," mouthed off Punk with his arms crossed and standing on the opposite side of the room. Dean looked over at Seth who shrugged and Ellie, who awkwardly smiled at the leader of the Shield.

"Ellie, give me your compact mirror," Dean ordered as Ellie blinked at her rapidly.

"Uh Dean, I don't think that's such a good idea," started Seth, but Dean held up a finger and gave him a dirty look that said she would kill him later if she had too. Seth shrugged as Ellie handed him the mirror and proceeded to give it to Dean, however Seth did not want his brethren to see what had happened. The youngest member of the Shield took a deep breath as Dean popped open the compact mirror.

"3…2…1…"Punk muttered as the she, Elisabeth, and Seth all covered their ears to the high pitched, screeching erupting from a now female Dean Ambrose. If there were any windows Punk hadn't cracked earlier in the morning, surely window pane was now busted in the hotel.

(XXXX)

AJ Lee was having a good morning. There were pancakes (her favorite type of breakfast food) at the breakfast buffet. She had gotten in a morning workout and even had time to read one of her favorite comic books from beginning to end in one sitting which rarely happened. Through all of that she had also found time to screw with the Bella brats by pulling a few pranks on them involving chicken feathers and glitter. Life was looking grand as she walked through the hallway back to her hotel room. However, AJ heard shrieking as she was about to reach her floor; the shrieking was sounding like someone had gone up to a chalkboard with long fingernails and was wailing it.

The voodoo witch knew exactly what it is from too. An evil smile spread across the Geek Goddess's face as she decided examine her handiwork and even mess with Punk since she had cursed him. After all, the WWE Champion had insulted her by calling her crazy multiple times over the last several years. She figured he deserved everything that was going to happen to him. So AJ snapped her fingers transporting her to inspect the handiwork of her voodoo.

Gosh, this morning was turning out to be pretty awesome and it wasn't even ten o'clock yet.

(XXXX)

"Dean Ambrose is not female!" yelled a female Dean Ambrose as he chucked pillows at Seth and Ellie, who were trying to calm down the wrestler as she stood on the bed shrieking at the two. Punk had somehow joined Dean on the bed and was screaming with him too. Ellie and Seth, who were now on the receiving end of this, were not happy about their current situation.

"How did this even happen?" questioned Seth as he stood behind the redheaded woman taking cover from the aggressive females in front of him. "Are we stuck in some wacked out comic book universe, like men become women just to screw with our minds?"

Ellie sighed and shrugged. She loved Seth; she really did, but right now was not the time to try to find logic in their current predicament. They, or rather she, had to try and calm the other two women down without anyone going completely bonkers, although, she was pretty sure they were already there. Before Ellie could do anything though, did a purple cloud of smoke and glitter materialize between the four people as Punk and Dean ceased fire to examine the cloud.

"Ahh….ahh…achoo…."

"When do ominous clouds of doom sneeze?" asked Punk as Dean looked at her and shrugged. Ellie locked eyes with Punk, who placed the pillow; he was ready to throw at Seth, on the bed. The young PA was sure they were about to get some answers about what the hell had happened to Dean and Punk.

As the dust cleared and the cloud continued to have a coughing attack did someone appear; that someone being none other than AJ Lee. Everyone's eyes in the room widened and grew five sizes too big for their heads while staring at the geeky diva and Manager of Raw.

"Hey guys, what's up?" greeted AJ like nothing weird was going on such as her just emerging from a purple cloud of glitter and smoke standing in Ellie's hotel room.

"This day just keeps getting weirder, doesn't it?" muttered Ellie while shaking her head.

"Oh El," said AJ with a smile, "You should be enjoying this. I mean Punk is getting what he deserved after all his womanizing and insults over the last year. Now the shoe is on the other foot, so where is the little prima donna?"

"I'm right here," muttered Punk as AJ turned around with a smirk plastered across her face. The female Punk was everything she had imagined and more. AJ was quite satisfied with her work except there was one problem. An additional female stood beside Punk. She would recognize that shaggy mop of hair anywhere as she snapped her fingers and realized what she done.

"Damn, I put way to much juice into that spell," announced AJ, "Sorry Ambrose…"

Punk and Dean's eyes widened in anger as they shouted simultaneously at the diva, "You did this?!"

AJ shrugged as she picked at her finger nails absentmindedly, "Yea, you like? I know I certainly do. Don't you guys think I do good work? I'm sure Great Grandma Beatrice is extremely proud of my voodoo and witchcraft skills. I mean, sure the spell was meant for Punk to teach him a lesson about his womanizing ways, but getting you too Ambrose, is just too sweet."

Punk clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth growling at the young voodooing geek diva, "April change us back to normal…NOW!"

The diva smiled sweetly at the WWE Champion and turned to look at Ellie and Seth. An idea popped into her head and quickly became apparent as she stared at the two. Everyone except the PA and Shield Architect knew they would make the cutest couple. Everyone knew Seth liked Ellie, but Ellie was too blind to see it. With that AJ was able to create the requirements to change the wrestlers back to normal or in their case somewhat normal before she changed them into women.

"I'll change you back, but," AJ answered and trailed off with hesitation and a certain spark shining in her eyes and twisted smile crossing her face.

"Why do I not like that look," questioned Dean in a worried tone as he looked to his friends, who only nodded their heads in agreement at what he had just pointed out.

"Because I'm a voodoo witch and can change you into a frog if I really wanted too," AJ explained as she digressed from her explanation, "Listen up you two lovely ladies, if you want me to change you back you're going to have to prove you can help another woman in any situation no matter how dire. You are going to need to learn women are not to be over sexualized or stupid monkeys, I'm looking at you, Punk. Women are just as smart and strong as men. We work together to ensure life continues to prosper. Once you learn that, I will change you back."

"No, absolutely not," stated Punk, "We have SummerSlam in two weeks, you have to change us back. Plus we have to be at Raw and SmackDown on Monday and Tuesday!"

"He… uh… I mean she… has a point, AJ," said Ellie speaking up for the first time in the middle of this conversation, "I know you wanted to teach Punk a lesson, but I think this takes it a little too far, even for you. I also don't think Dean deserved to get sucked into this."

AJ shook her head disappointed at the personal assistant. Ellie may think this was useless now, but AJ was positive she would thank her later. As AJ put her finger on her chin tapping it and pretending to think for a few seconds she answered Ellie, "My answer is still no, but they have until SummerSlam to do what I require of them and if they fail they remain female for the rest of their lives."

"WHAT?!" screeched Dean and Punk together as Ellie's eyes grew wide and Seth's mouth fell open.

"You heard me, if you fail to help another woman by SummerSlam you remain women for the rest of your lives. So two weeks, it will be fun and I'll catch you guys on the flipside I got a plane to catch in order to make it to the next house show. See ya!"

With that AJ disappeared in another purple cloud of smoke leaving behind a flabbergasted audience.

(XXXX)

"What are we going to do?" wailed Punk as he sat crossed legged on Ellie's hotel room bed looking frustrated and glum as ever. "I don't want to be stuck as a woman for the rest of my life; I can't defend the WWE Championship like this!"

"You're telling me, the Shield is three brothers, not a two guys and a girl! I can't compete like this, that's nuts plus the double triple power bomb can't be executed onto anyone," exclaimed Dean, who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

Seth watched as the two wrestlers went back and forth about their current predicament. However, the young wrestler's attention turned to the woman in front of him. Ellie was propped against the wall of her hotel room rubbing her temples. Rollins could tell the PA had a headache the size of Montana coming on which was certainly understandable after everything that had happened since she got up this morning.

"Here," said Seth as he handed her two Ibuprofen and a glass of water, "Take these and drink this. How are you holding up?"

Ellie sighed. She wanted to give Seth the 'I'm pretty sure I've gone crazy and should be thrown into the looney bin answer,' but she didn't. She looked at the two tone warrior and smiled gently while patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm okay, this all just so…" she gestured to out in front of her and trailed off when looking at Punk and Dean shaking her head. Seth laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Weird," answered Seth while shaking his head.

"Exactly," stated Ellie while staring at her boss and co-worker, who were two full grown women, "Why couldn't AJ have turned them into something easier to handle like puppies? I like puppies."

Seth chuckled quietly as he turned his full attention to Ellie, "We need to figure out a plan of what to do. I know you said Vince bought the whole food poisoning thing this week, but what about next week?"

Ellie sighed she hadn't gotten that far in her head yet, she was still trying to wrap her brain around what just happened with April. Of course, Seth was trying to help her, but there were things that needed to get done now. When they got to next week that was when they would worry about it. Right now, they had to deal with their current situation.

"Let's just hold off until we know exactly what the heck is going on," answered Ellie as she turned to look at Dean and Punk, "Right now, I think our first priority is getting them some decent looking clothes. I know none of my stuff will fit Dean and Punk had problems fitting into some of my clothes this morning. I'll take them to the mall to get them some new ones and other stuff. In the meantime, you find Roman and tell him what's happened."

Seth started to laugh at the girl, "You aren't serious, and you want me to tell Roman that Dean, our brother, has been turned into a woman? Yea, El, that's gonna fly real well with Ro."

"Seth, the more help we have on this the better and hopefully faster we'll get them changed back to normal," pleaded Ellie, "Plus, Roman's into weird sci-fi stuff like this, maybe he'll have some ideas to change them back, please."

The wrestler gave in when he saw the PA's puppy dog eyes immediately come into play. Of course, he couldn't say no to her now. Seth nodded his acceptance of the fact he had to go find Roman and explain the current situation to him. He was worried Roman was going to think Seth should be classified crazy, but once he saw for himself what had happened he was sure life would become a lot easier. It was like El said the more help they had, the somewhat easier it would be.

As Seth exited the room to go find Roman, Ellie turned to the two girls sitting glumly in the corner of the hotel room. A soft smile spread across her lips as she pulled out her purse and marched over to the other side of the room.

"Come on guys," she said grabbing them by their retrospective wrists and yanking them behind her. Ellie had no intention of letting them sit around and mope for the rest of the day, they had stuff to do.

"Elizabeth, where are you taking us?" questioned Punk as he stopped being dragged by Ellie and begun to keep up with her. Quickly, Dean followed and adapted in the same style as Punk.

With a glint in her eye, smile on her face and spring in her step, Ellie responded positively to the two women, "The mall."

(XXXX)

 _ ***a/n: Thank you to all the lovely people who have left reviews, followed, and favorited the story. Your feedback keeps me honest and motivated to write! Also special thank you to caylendar, who without her this story would have never seen the light of day!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Man, I Feel Like a Woman

Chapter 3

(3rd Person POV)

(XXXX)

Dean Ambrose was having an interesting day. His day hadn't started out strange at all. No, he and Seth had gone downstairs to indulge themselves in pancakes and sausages having a well-earned cheat day. Everything had been going swimmingly until Seth had noticed CM Punk's PA, Ellie. Dean didn't hate the girl; he just knew his little brother had the world's biggest crush on her. The elder man sighed as Seth dragged him over to say hello to the pretty redhead, but then Dean had seen Ellie's so called cousin, Brooks. Then wham, bam, thank you Sam, the next thing he knew he was a petite blonde woman with shoulder length hair, good looks, and a huge rack attached to her chest.

What the literal fuck?

Add that to the fact AJ Lee was a voodoo witch who had turned CM Punk and himself (he was just an added bonus) into women lead to it being a weird day in itself. Like that all wasn't weird enough for her, she was now in a department store at the mall trying on bras, dresses, and anything else Ellie found. Like this day couldn't get any stranger than it already was.

"Try this on," shouted Ellie as she shoved the leader of the Shield a flowery sun dress. Oh hell no, Dean Ambrose was not wearing a dress. The leader of the Shield was not doing that to him... uh herself… there was no way. She was a mother fucking badass and didn't have to look pretty. Ellie had insisted on bringing her and Punk here in order to get clothes… mainly bras because Ellie's wouldn't fit either of them… well her, it wasn't her fault she had huge boobs. However, the PA was going a little overboard with the shopping if you asked Dean.

They shouldn't be shopping, they should be figuring out how the heck to get back to normal. Sure, AJ had said they needed to help another woman, but how? Did helping an old lady cross the street count; surely they could do that with no problem? Dean sighed unsure of an answer as she squared off against the evil dress standing before him as if it were an opponent. She wasn't going to let this dress overpower her. There was no way, but the flowers called out to her screaming about how cute they were. The young superstar gritted her teeth as she threw off the baggy sweatpants and sweatshirt she had on, ready to try the dress. The poor soul had given in.

"Come out here you two," exclaimed Ellie as Dean walked out of the dressing room turning to face the redheaded PA who smiled with her choice of clothing for him… uh her. However, Dean didn't feel as atrocious once Punk walked out of the dressing room she was in.

The pixie haired vixen glowered at Dean as if almost silently screaming to her if she said one word about this she would kill her in his sleep. Quickly the blonde snapped her mouth shut and did not say a word to the WWE Champion.

"I can't feel my legs, feet, or breathe!" exclaimed Punk while staring at himself in the mirror. The superstar wore tight skinny jeans with a loose fitting flowy white top and high heel stilettos. Punk walked around as if she was a newborn baby animal unsure how to properly use their legs for the first time. "Why would anyone do this to themselves?!"

"Because their unstable," chuckled Dean under her breath who was too staring in the mirror at her own outfit. The sleeveless, light blue, flowery dress made her look professional yet the bra she was wearing felt like it was about to choke her out if she took too heavy a breath. Sure, the outfit was nice, but who in their right mind would go through this much pain just to look pretty?

Ellie laughed at the two standing before her as she sat on the bench looking at them. She shook her head, "You guys just don't understand, do you? Woman always suffer for fashion, we suffer to impress men, but most of all we suffer to impress each other. If you can be a trend setter, you will go pretty fair in life. Ask the lady who made scarves one of the most wearable accessories."

"Scarves are an accessory?" Punk asked as Dean shrugged back unsure how to answer that.

Ellie tapped her finger to her chin, "I'm not sure how to explain this to you guys in the best way? I mean we have already gone to Victoria's Secret and we've bought some bras so I'm guessing you understand what a pain the ass those are to wear all the damn time."

"Trust me, I'm understanding that right now," muttered Dean as she pulled on the bra trying to make it more comfortable to wear as the wires supporting them continued to dig into her ribs. Ellie sighed as she tried to think of a way to explain this to the two men turned women, but just as she was about to give in did someone appear.

"I think I have an idea of how to help you, my dear," smiled AJ popping out of a cloud of purple smoke. Ellie jumped a foot and stood next to Punk and Dean as the little voodoo witch smiled gleefully at the trio. Dean quickly jumped behind Punk and Ellie afraid of what AJ had planned for them. "Oh calm down, I just think this day needs a little more magic in it and that's exactly what's going to happen."

With that AJ blew blue dust at Ellie, which caused the PA to sneeze obnoxiously. The witch then disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. Once the dust had settled, the trio exchanged looks with each other checking to see if everyone was still normal… while as normal as they could be.

"Well, that did absolutely nothing," mumbled Dean as she dropped down onto the bench where AJ had been sitting, "What's some crummy blue dust supposed to do to you, Ellie?"

"Do re mi fa so la di," sang Ellie as her eyes widened in complete confusion and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I think you asked that question a little too soon, Ambrose," exclaimed Punk as he looked around, "Do you hear music? Like a piano, drums, and trumpets?"

Dean nodded her head. She turned to look at Ellie, who was swaying to the music as it started to become louder until it reached a peak crescendo. The PA's eyes were telling a different story though as she struggled to hold back whatever she was about to say.

"Men don't get it," sang Ellie as she covered her mouth again trying not to sing as she looked to the other two to help her. Punk and Dean shrugged unsure of what to do.

"Great just what we needed," muttered Punk with a roll of the eyes, "A musical number…"

"Women primp and prim just to impress our guy, we look how we can to make sure our outfit match his tie, A girl just wants to feel power and confidence, but find it difficult to understand," Ellie continued to sing as she waltzed out of the dressing room into the store as Punk and Dean quickly dashed after her only to find customers, store clerks, and others parading around dancing to the beat of the music. "Men don't get it, he just wants to grab me in his mitts; to look this good takes a lot of work; but nothing seems to impress him, he just wants girls who twerk."

Out of nowhere a well-dressed man popped up behind Ellie and grabbed her as she grabbed a scarf off a price rack twirling it through the air. Punk and Dean watched in horror as women and men gathered around them dancing in unison like this was some form of a flash mob. The young PA looked at her friends for help as they continued to stare at what was going on.

"Beauty is pain; woman work to maintain. When we look good we feel amazing, not like we have been grazzzzinnnngggg. I must confess, women are a mess, but we do it all to impress. We do it to impress you and you and you too, bub don't think I don't see you.

"We work our bones, but you don't hear us groan, or gripe, or cooommmplllaaainnn!" Ellie sang as she was quickly backed up by a chorus of women who had suddenly appeared behind her.

"No, but we hear you singing right now and it's pitchy," complained Punk as Ellie gave her the death glare.

"Life as a woman is not easy; we work hard and get paid measly…"

"Is that even a word?" questioned Dean as Punk shrugged at her counterpart continuing to watch the utter chaos unfold in front of them as they watched Ellie get swept off her feet yet again singing the chorus.

"Beauty is pain, woman work to maintain. When we look good we feel amazing, not like we have been grazing. I must confess, women are a mess, but we do it all to impress. We do it all to impress!" Ellie stopped singing for a moment as she turned to her two cohorts and grabbed each their hands and just loud enough to hear over the music she said, "We do this all to impress other women and men. To feel powerful, confident, and attractive, do you understand now so I can quit singing?"

Dean nodded his head as Punk gave a smirk not wanting her to stop. Dean though elbowed the other woman in the rib cage forcing Punk to give in. Although, Punk had enjoyed the musical number her PA had just put on, this was not helping her get changed back to normal any faster.

"So as you can see, beauty is pain woman work to maintain. When we look good we feel amazing, not like we have been grazing. I must confess women are a mess, but we do it all to impress. We do it all to impress!" Ellie sung as out of nowhere she, Punk, and Dean were hoisted into the air by the people who had been dancing behind them.

"Beauuttyyy issss PPPPPAAAAIIIINNNN!" sang everyone in the department store as fireworks went off behind them and confetti fell from the ceiling. Somewhere AJ was laughing hysterically and loving what she had just done, Ellie was sure of it.

"Always remember to impress ladies!" said the redhead with a wink as the scene went dark.

(XXXX)

"What's with the look Randy Orton is giving you, Ellie?" questioned Dean later that day as the trio sat in the food court of the mall eating lunch. After Ellie's musical number, everything seemed to go back to normal as the three women continued to shop for clothes, accessories, and makeup. Ellie was in the middle of biting into her cheeseburger as she looked up to notice the Legend Killer staring at her.

Ellie slunk down in her chair as she noticed two women had joined Orton, Brie and Nikki Bella. The Bella twins began whispering to each other as evil smirks spread across their lips. The two men turned female wrestlers exchanged a look as Ellie continued to try and ignore the looks the twins were firing in their direction. However, Randy seemed to be in his own world as his patented Lady Killer smirk crossed his face ignoring his companions and begin walking over to them.

"Oh god, he's walking over here… hide me!" yelped Ellie as she tried to look for an escape route. Dean gave Punk a confused look as the champion sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Elizabeth here has the world's biggest crush on The Viper and looks like somebody is about to try to capitalize," Punk said rolling her eyes while picking up another French fry and eating it. Dean nodded his head as Ellie started to dig through the bags of stuff they had bought trying to look like she didn't have time to talk to Randy. Punk noticed the Bellas continuing to watch the young PA with cruelty in their eyes. Dean had noticed too and was about to ask Punk, but Randy had arrived at the table already.

"Hey Ellie," the Viper greeted coolly as he slid his hands into his jean pockets looking down at the redheaded woman with a smirk on his face, "Who are these beautiful women with you?"

Punk spit out the Pepsi she just took a sip of. If Orton, her heated rival, was going to try and hit on her at a time like this, she was going to kick him into next week. Ellie looked up at Randy and tried to open her mouth to answer, but all she seemed to do was forget how to talk. Thank god, Dean Ambrose was a master talker even in female form; at least this train wreck would somehow be saved.

"I'm DeAnna," answered Dean with a smile, "I'm Ambrose's cousin and this is Brooks, CM Punk's cousin. Ellie graciously volunteered to take care of us while are cousins are sick. Seems they caught a horrible case of dingo fever from eating that raw chicken out at the bar last night."

Randy nodded as he looked to Ellie once again after listening to Dean, "Tell your boss he better be ready for our match at SummerSlam because when he loses the championship, it's is going to be mine."

"I'm not going to lose," muttered Punk with a roll of her eyes as Dean quickly punched her making sure Randy hadn't heard what the young woman had said. Luckily, Ellie nodded her head understanding to pass on the message. However, Punk couldn't keep her mouth shut, "Technically you have to beat Cena, Ryback, and Big Show for the number one contender spot on Raw first."

The Viper looked at the young woman who had spoken and rolled his eyes, "Oh, honey don't worry. I'll beat those three and then I'll beat your cousin with no problems come SummerSlam. Then he'll cry about how he lost the championship like the loser he is."

Dean placed a hand on Punk's shoulder holding back the young woman from saying anything else… or clawing Randy Orton's eyes out. Punk's attention turned elsewhere as Ellie was still quietly sitting under the gaze of the Viper. Punk watched his PA. She wondered how many times other wrestlers had come to El and confronted her. She was sure there were some that had been more violent, but El was a tough cookie to crack. Punk wished she would have known situations like this happened to the girl and at the time could have taken care of it with swift action by Vince. If some snobby wrestler wanted a title shot they should come to her, not take on her PA. Ellie was in charge of handling the life outside of the ring, not taking on wrestlers who just wanted to get under her skin for Punk. Before Punk could continue his thoughts, Randy spoke again.

"Anyway, that's not why I came over," continued Randy with his smirk staying in place the entire time, "What do you say about you, me, and dinner after the next house show on Thursday night, Ellie?"

Ellie blinked at the Apex Predator like he had just asked her if she wanted to boar his children… which maybe she did at one point, who knows? The PA attempted to answer, but couldn't seem to find her voice, so instead she settled for nodding at the third generation superstar. Randy quickly smiled at the response as he grabbed a pen out of his pocket and jotted what looked to be his phone number on a napkin.

"Great! Just text me when your done with whatever Punk has you doing and we'll go after," Randy said as he placed the napkin in Ellie's hand, "I got to get going since I have an autograph signing, but I'll see you Friday night, beautiful! Nice meeting you ladies, give my regards to your cousins."

With that, the Viper dashed off to his signing. Ellie looked at the paper napkin with Randy Orton's phone number etched across it and sighed as her head fell flat on the table. She looked like a middle school girl with a celebrity crush in front of him, how embarrassing. The redhead shook her head as she picked it up off the table just in time to see the Bella Twins coming towards her. Great, it wasn't enough she had looked like an idiot in front of Randy, now she was going to get verbally abused thanks to these morons.

Ellie sighed as she prepared for the verbal beat down about to occur. Punk and Dean had seen the twins coming too, but did not understand the vicious look in the other women's eyes. Sure, Ellie was the champion's PA, but surely other women were not jealous of her, The Bella's being two of them. Dean and Punk were about to be proven wrong.

"Well done Cinders," mocked Nikki as she slow clapped for Ellie, "You seemed to really hit it off with, Orton. I guess it is really isn't true what Punk says about you being stupid."

"Now Nikki," stated Brie, "Cinders here is stupid, remember Punk's latest thing? A monkey could do her job. I'm sure a monkey could hold a better conversation with Randy Orton than Cinders here."

The twins cackled together as Ellie's smile grew into an angry grimace while grinding her teeth together ready to punch a Bella. Punk and Dean saw something in Ellie's eyes they had never seen before, maybe it was a spark of rage, they weren't really sure, but Ellie was about to lay the smack down.

"Why don't you Bella bimbos get lost?" questioned Ellie as she rose from her seat, "Your both idiots if you listen to the gossip around the locker room. Don't you have some plastic surgery to get to to make your boobs bigger than your brain? Oh wait, that's already happened, hasn't it, Nikki?"

The Divas Champion looked at the young PA with hatred burning in her eyes as she snapped her fingers calling Brie back to her as if she were a dog, "I'd be careful if I were you, Cinders."

"I'm not afraid of you, Bella," growled Ellie as Nikki grinned at the young PA.

"We'll see about that, honey. Come on Brie, let's go," Nikki answered as she snapped her fingers marching away with her sister. As Nikki and Brie left her sight, Ellie let out a sigh as she dropped back down into her chair in relief.

Dean and Punk exchanged a look before evening asking what the heck had just happened, whatever it was it had taken a real toll on Ellie, who looked ready to cry. Punk knew El had never been very popular with some of the women in the locker room, but she didn't know it was this bad. Sure the girl could handle other wrestlers, but Ellie couldn't handle this. Women were vicious and women like the Bellas took a mental toll on anyone. Heck, Punk felt a headache coming on after that little confrontation. However, it was one thing when Punk insulted Ellie, but it was a whole different ballgame when it was two no good divas.

"Why do they call you Cinders?" questioned Punk with a raised eyebrow as Ellie pushed away the food in front of her not hungry anymore after what had happened. Ellie looked over at her boss embarrassed about what she was going to say.

"It's because you treat me like Cinderella, but I never get to go to the ball. I pick up all the cinders of the famous WWE Champion C.M. Punk throws on the ground because I'm his servant," Ellie answered refusing to look the other two women in the eye. Ellie heard Dean let a displeased sound while Punk didn't say anything for a few minutes as the wheels in her brain continued to turn.

"Does this always happen with them?" asked Dean as he leaned forward checking on Ellie. The young woman didn't answer right away, but sadly nodded.

"It's nothing," muttered Ellie giving the two other women a watery smile hiding back tears.

"El, I don't think that's nothing," Dean answered back to the redhead who just shook her head. Ellie shook her head again trying to forget what had just happened.

"You shouldn't let them treat you like that," announced Punk turning his attention to the PA.

Ellie chuckled darkly as she turned to look at her boss, "That's rich coming from you. You helped them build their case with all the insults you hurled at me the last couple mouths. They're just repeating what they heard from you."

"Elizabeth," said Punk trying to talk to her as Ellie shoved her hand out at Punk.

"I don't want to hear it, let's just go back to the hotel. Seth and Roman are probably waiting for us." Ellie answered as she picked up her bags beginning to march away. Dean looked at Punk then quickly grabbed her own bags running to catch up with the redhead.

As Punk began to collect her bags from the ground, she caught herself glimpsing in a window of one of the stores staring at her reflection. She couldn't help but think what AJ's spell had done was well deserved.

(XXXX)

 _ ***a/n I: The musical number is my muse's fault so if you're going WTF like I was while writing I apologize. That will not be impacting the rest of the story. Hope you laughed!**_

 _ ***a/n II: Thank you to all the people who left the reviews, followed, and favorited! You guys keep me honest and motivated to write, so thank you!**_


End file.
